In the moment
by AchernarX
Summary: This one chance. Will it last? [Ron&Hermione] Writing has been fixed.


In the moment.

Summary: This one chance. Will it last. Ron&Hermione

AN:I have fixed the writing, and the faults I've made. That the two reviewers pointed out. Many Thanks.

x.x.x

The room was old and dark. Musty and eerie. The tense between the two teenagers made it worse.It wasn't only awkward, but it had an aura of closeness and far-off feeling. And it didn't even make sense. He was Glad he was able to see her, but he was also deadly worried about his friend. She was too worried about her other Friend, to even begin to think about him. But she did want to turn around, but somehow, it hurt.

She sat on the what's-supposed-to-be white sheets, that lay messily on the bed. Her back towards him. As he sat on a chair. That was older then his mom and dad combined. He stared at her. Only picturing her face. He could never admit this. Her deep brown eyes, and long dark brownish blonde hair.

Every year they met. And every year, she grew more beautiful. Taller and more girl-like. But his favorite memory of her was at the dance. The ball. Where she dressed beautiful, like a princess in the moonlight. He made sure to remember her movement, her glances, her sly comments and her tears. But his memory was torn apart, as he reliezed she was sitting in front of him.

With such a look.

**Don't.look.at.me.like.that.**

She looked really helpless, and venerable. She was called out to him with those eyes. He stared at her. Not knowing what to do. He'd usually make some joke, or some comment. But he didn't. He watched her. And she watched him. It was a moment in peace.

"Ron," She barely whispered. She was definitely destroyed. Not knowing if their friend was okay.

"I know." He simply said, with a sheepish smile. But she remained frowning. But the sadness remained in her eyes, and he stopped smiling.

**You.look.so.lonely.**

He then reliezed, he could hear her breath heavily. He could sense her breath, her presence. He's never been like this before. Of all the years, they've met over and over. This was the first; he's felt like this. No. It was the first he noticed he felt like this. But he gave another sheepish grin, "Aw, Hermione. He'll be okay. If I know Harry, he'll be okay. He's never let us- you, down before…Never has he."

"Ron…" She was struck dumbfounded. He's never been so sensitive. She watched him, looking at the ground. He fiddle with his fingers. She admired him, as dense and immature as he was. His thick orange locks and his clear blue eyes.

He's grown up so much. They've been through so much. Before, he was just a kid. A boy. But now, she didn't know. It was confusing. Strange.

She couldn't understand. "Ron, you're worried about him to aren't you?"

"Bloody hell I am. Harry's a friend of mine." Ron gasped, looking at her. "It's stupid."

"You're stupider then your brothers," She sighed. He only raised an eyebrow quietly growling.

"You're stupider then a turtle duck!" He retorted. Crossing his arms.

She sighed again, and looked at him with a smirk. Her eyes glowing like they always do. "I rest my case." She said, starting to grin mischievously.

"I like your smile," He said bluntly. Then covering his mouth with one hand. Looking up to her, as her jaw started to drop open. He started to shake his head. "I mean-I mean, Shut up!"

**Don't.smile.like.that.-Because.it.makes.me.want.to.hold.you.**

"Ron, I never knew you had a soft side!" She said sarcastically, in a dramatic way. "Now this, will be good. Girls all over the school will want you."

"Me?" He said, in tone that squeaked. "A Weasly? You've got to be kidding, Hermione."

"Well why not? You're brothers aren't the only ones who all the girls want."

"Nah, I'm to good for them." He said grinning. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm secretly better then my brothers. I let them win."

"What about Ginny?"

"Her too. She's my younger sister; of course I have to protect her."

She then began to laugh. "You? Protect your sister?" She laughed even harder. "More like she protects you, she surpasses you in magic, Ron!"

"Don't have to flaunt it." He said frowning, scratching the back of his head. "Besides, there's only one girl I want. She's mean and sarcastic. And ridiculously smart and stubborn."

Hermione stared at him, while Ron stared at the ground. But she was also dense. In a small way. She understood others; but not others towards her. "Who?" She smirked. "Do I know her?"

He sighed and stood up, looking down at her. With a serious look. Her heart raced, just once. But she suddenly became

Anxious and scared. He looked so grow-up, so tall and mature. His face structure change. But he seemed to be pulling in closer.

She could feel his hot breath nearing her.

But suddenly there was quiet steps getting closer to the door. She immdently jumped up and as the door swung open.

She wrapped her arms around him. He let out a huge gasp. Ron watched her. He only smiled, and sat back down. As

Long as she knew. He was good. He was happy. As long as she was in his presence, still there in his life. He was happy.

**Don't.say.that-Because.I'd.hold.you.back.**

She wasn't ready to take the next step. She held on to Harry showing him that. But also, because she's missed Harry.

But they both knew; Ron would wait. Their relationship wasn't stable. They weren't friends or lovers. They had a deep

Connection, that neither of them new about. Because it was only the beginning. A New World to explore as they got older.

Normal isn't Normal anymore. If you change one thing; it changes everything.

x.x.x

EN: A very…VERY…VERY short fic. Yes, I saw the movie yesterday and bought the last book today. So, yeah. I got into this couple. Only in the movie, they seemed kind of distant. They bickered as always, but…not the same. So I wrote for three reasons. One, I love this couple. Two, I was bored. Three, I'm hooked on HP now. Reviews, so I can know how terrible I did. Also, This was my first fic about ANY HP characters.

H:"I don't understand, Why won't you were it?" R:"It's bloody ugly, that's why."


End file.
